


Bean Bags Are a Dangerous Thing

by Smellerbug



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Literally just pure sweet unadulterated fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellerbug/pseuds/Smellerbug
Summary: Pearl and Marina are pretty much working nonstop, and sometimes they just need a nice break, and a really really really soft bean bag





	Bean Bags Are a Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of a few short requests I’m doing before I jump into my next big project! This one was for juke-the-paisano on tumblr who requested Pearl and Marina being cute after the show

“Don’t get cooked, stay Off the Hook!” The duo did their usual catchphrase as they signed off of yet another news report. They’d been hosting Inkopolis News for over a year now, and at this point it was almost robotic. Not to say that they didn’t put the same amount of spunk and flare into it anymore. If anything they did that more than ever, just to keep themselves from getting too bored with the routine. 

They loved this job, and it had been great for promoting their music, but at times it could be a bit repetitive. The hours could be weird, too, sometimes having to take time out of their days every few hours for announcements, making it difficult to plan around. 

As soon as they got backstage and into their private quarters at the studio, Pearl slumped into a plump pink bean bag chair. “I don’t get why they can’t give us the stage rotation schedules all at once and just have us come in and film the announcements in one go. This shit is exhausting!” 

“I know, Pearlie. But it’s been so good for us! It’s worth the work, don’t you think?” Marina suggested, also plopping down onto a pile of pillows on the couch. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m not trying to sound ungrateful or anything,” Pearl said, “I just wish we had some more time to really just hang out and not have to worry about work, you feel?” She huffed and allowed herself to sink further and further into her plush seat. “Do you think getting swallowed whole by a bean bag is a good enough excuse to not go to work?” She mused. 

Marina giggled, “As long as there’s room for me in there too!” 

The only response that received was a somewhat sad, muffled, “Reeeeena!” causing the DJ to look up and see a pale hand reaching upwards from a pillowy grave. 

“Pearlie!” Marina gasped as she hopped up and rushed over to her girlfriend to save her from an overly comfortable demise. She grabbed onto her partner’s outstretched hands, only to be suddenly pulled down to the bean bag abyss, landing on top of the smaller girl. 

Pearl chuckled mischievously. “Gotcha! You fell for my trap!” She wrapped her arms around Marina and pressed her face into the crook of her neck and sighed happily, fully encompassed by softness and warmth from both the chair and the octoling. 

“I can’t believe you actually tricked me into thinking you were suffocating in this thing,” Marina sighed, feigning annoyance, although her smile said otherwise as she snuggled up close to Pearl’s small frame. 

“To be fair, I was very stuck and actually did need help, but then I had this idea and I liked it way better. Now we can be stuck together!” 

“Are you implying that I’m incapable of getting up from this thing? It may have bested your adorable body, but it doesn’t stand a chance against me!” Marina attempted to get up from her cozy prison, struggling for a few seconds before leaning back on her partner, defeated. 

Pearl snickered, “Ha! You’re stuck too, aren’t you?” 

“...No…” she pouted. “I’m just very comfy right now, that’s all.” 

A devious smile crept over Pearl’s face. “If you’re stuck here, that means I can do… this!” She said as she dug her fingers into Marina’s sides in a sudden tickle ambush. 

Laughter erupted from the younger girl. “Pearlie!!” She yelled between occasional cute snorts. “That’s not fair!!” Marina did her best to counterattack, but Pearl was relentless. After a while longer and a few too many close calls with flailing elbows coming dangerously close to their faces, the pair lay there, out of breath and fighting back lingering giggles. 

Marina turned around so she was laying on top of Pearl and looking at her, her tentacles swaying and framing the smaller girl’s face. Both of them were deeply blushing, slight tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. “I hate you.” She teased. 

“I love you too, babe!” Pearl responded, very pleased with herself. Marina smiled and rolled her eyes. The rapper leaned up and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “Does that make up for my sneak attack?” 

“Not even close.” Marina laughed, going in for a kiss of her own. They stayed like this for several minutes, lost in each other’s warm lips, giggles still occasionally breaking through. Although they’d kissed countless times now, the sensation still sent tingles of love through their bodies, and they felt each other’s mouths curl into smiles. 

After some time, they broke their embrace and Marina sighed happily, resting her head on Pearl’s chest and curling up on top of her. “Having this time with you between work is the only thing that makes it all worth it,” Pearl said softly as she stroked her partner’s tentacles. “I could die like this.” 

“You might,” Marina joked. “We’re still stuck here, remember?” 

Pearl laughed, ”Oh shit, yeah. These things are dangerous! I don’t know whose idea it was to buy one of these.” 

“Pretty sure you bought it,” Marina snickered.

“... whatever. Maybe past me knew it would be perfect for cuddling.” She thought for a moment. “Do you think getting eaten by a bean bag transports you to another dimension where everything is soft and fluffy and nobody has to work?” 

“Maybe,” Marina mused sleepily. “We might be there already, because I don’t know how we’re supposed to get back to the set at this point.” She chuckled. 

“Eh, that’s not our problem right now,” Pearl said nonchalantly. “We’ve still got some time before then, let’s just enjoy this! Just laying here together. Eventually they’ll have to send someone to save us, unfortunately.”

“Yeah…” the DJ sighed dreamily. She could feel her eyes drooping. Hey, Pearlie?” 

“Yeah, Mar?” 

“I love you~” 

“I love you too,” the inkling whispered, although her partner was already asleep. She really could die like this and have no regrets in the world. She kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head and closed her eyes, pushing away thoughts of work for now and allowing the sounds of Marina’s soft, steady breathing to lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It was lots of fun to just write something that was short and sweet after To Shell and Back honestly lol


End file.
